countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbia
'Serbia '(Republic of Serbia) (Serbian: Република Србија/ Republika Srbija) is one of the characters of CountryHumans, a landlocked country in Southeast Europe. Serbia is a member of the UN. sometimes shipped with Croatia. Description Appearance Serbia has different clothing depending on mood but there are three notable ones. The first outfit would be wearing a brown sweatshirt, underneath with a casual button-down shirt. They may wear a long skirt or jeans with it. A second choice of outfit would be a pink shirt, a sweater with the pattern of the colors of Serbia, and jeans. The third choice would be the Serbian traditional dress (varies from black to red). They always wear Mary Jane shoes in every outfit they wear. A stand out feature (mainly in the female version normal state of mind) is a pink blooming flower that is located on her right eye (viewer's left). In Serbia’s Corrupt/Grief form, the original emblem of the flag appears (which replaces the blooming pink flower), and black ink comes. Serbia in this state would only use the Serbian traditional outfit (as in this form, they support high nationalism). Personality Serbia is a rather rude person, communicates for the most part exclusively with the members of the EU-European Union pictogram. Pretty pessimistic and also a very big nationalist. Serbia tends to be very loud, but also very big on partying. Just like Croatia and Bosnia, they will say Serbian is its own language. However, Serbia can become a proper country, they can act like an ideal Serbian. They tend to be smart, responsible, artistic and pleasant. When Serbia is in this way, they can be a fun person to hang out with. Serbia also has a corrupt form, which represents the struggles, the trauma and hardships that Serbia has to deal with. The corrupt form tends to go attack ethnic Croatians and Bosniaks and traumatizes them, or worse, murder them. This form only happens when Serbia remembers a traumatic flashback. One of them being the Kosovo war. Nowadays though, Serbia will think about in light of a bad situation when they can, their daily quote of Serbia is “My past does not make me a monster.” Interests Flag meaning Others symbols Nicknames Etymology History The history of Serbia begins in the 6th century, from the moment the Slavs settled on the western part of the Balkan semi-island. In the 8th — 9th centuries, the first proto-state formations of the Serbs arose. At the end of the XII century, the Serbian state was freed from the power of Byzantium and by the middle of the XIV century it developed into a major power, covering almost the entire south-western part of the Balkans. Medieval Serbia flourished during the reign of Stephen Dusan (1331–1355). However, after his death, the state fell apart. In 1389 the troops of the Serbian princes were defeated in the battle of Kosovo, which led to the recognition by Serbia of the Ottoman Empire's suzerainty. Serbia was finally conquered by the Turks in 1459 and for the next 350 years the Serbian lands were ruled by the Ottoman Empire. Since the end of the 17th century, the northern regions of modern Serbia were part of the Austrian Empire. In 1804, the First Serbian Uprising broke out. In 1813, the uprising was crushed. The second Serbian uprising, which began in 1815, was more successful - the Principality of Serbia was formed, and after fifteen years the sultan officially recognized Milos Obrenovic as the ruler of Serbia. On July 13, 1878, according to the terms of the Berlin Peace, Serbia gained independence, in 1882 was proclaimed a kingdom. By the beginning of the 20th century, a parliamentary monarchy had formed in Serbia, and a rapid rise in the economy and culture began. As a result of the Balkan Wars (1912-1913), the territories of Kosovo, a part of Macedonia and a significant part of Sanjak were included in the composition of Serbia. In World War I, Serbia was on the side of the Entente countries. During the war, Serbia lost, by some estimates, up to a third of the population. After the end of the war, Serbia became the core of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (since 1929 - the Kingdom of Yugoslavia). During the Second World War, the territory of Serbia from April 1941 was occupied by German troops, part of the territory of the state was transferred to the German satellites - Hungary and Bulgaria, as well as Albania. By 1945, Serbia was liberated by the Soviet Army, partisan, and regular units of the People’s Liberation Army of Yugoslavia. In 1945, the Federal People’s Republic of Yugoslavia was proclaimed (Yugoslavia since 1963), which included the People’s Republic of Serbia (since 1963 the Socialist Republic of Serbia). The growth of inter-ethnic confrontation, separatist speeches led in the early 1990s to a series of civil wars and the disintegration of Yugoslavia. The long stay in power of the Socialist Party of Serbia ended in 2000 after the bombing of Serbian cities by NATO aircraft (1999) and the deployment of the UN peacekeeping force in Kosovo. In 2006, after the referendum held in Montenegro, the state union of Serbia and Montenegro ceased to exist, the Republic of Serbia lost access to the sea. Politics Geography Relationships Friends * Japan * Russia * Spain * Montenegro Neutral Enemies * Turkey * Albania - We hate each other cause of Kosovo... Past Versions * SFR Yugoslavia References }} ru:Сербия Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Slavic countries Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries